Prior known snow melting devices have not been sufficiently convenient to use for melting snow in small areas, such as paths and driveways. The patent to Mouat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,183, describes a method of melting a frozen coating on a roadway or runway using an intense beam of visible light. After the coating is freed from the surface, it is broken up and removed. Electric power is provided by a truck mounted motor and generator. Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,581, also describes apparatus having a truck-mounted engine and generator. The heating element carried in the forward end of the apparatus includes banks of recessed lamps.
The ice melter of Giguere, U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,021, uses hot gases generated by exhaust of a motor to melt snow. A flexible hose is connected from the exhaust to a cover which focuses the heat in an area to be melted. The device is particularly used for melting snow close to the driving wheels of the vehicle stuck in snow. Marcoux, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,337, describes an apparatus for electroculture for use in farming. An electric arc is formed by rotating pairs of electrodes mounted on a vehicle and is used for destruction of vegetation. None of these patents contemplate providing a self-contained apparatus, as described below.